ginigattafandomcom-20200213-history
Tian Debal
Tian Debal is a city on Gi'Nigatta: the Legend of Felix Cross. Tian Debal is the capital city of Viensies, the birthplace of the Conrad Slevekar, Giroux Rafnir, and Isor Gargevjn, the hometown of Tillisa Sergian, and the foundingplace of the Holy Legion of Cishere. It is the second largest city in the game, second to Ir Nagus, and the largest explorable city. It is divided into 4 sections: Old Tian Debal, the Holiest District, the Business District, and the Leisure District. The city is goverened by High Priest Esero Ondore, and followed by High Priestess Tillisa Sergian. It was originally protected by a joint effort of the Holy Legion of Cishere and the Veinsies National Guard, but is now protected by the National Guard alone. During the continent-wide war with the Holy Legion, Grand Lord Conrad Slevekar conducted two battles against the city. One was an underground invasion of B-Ranked Knights and was crushed by the Resistance Party of Cishere. The second battle was a full-scale battle with the entire city and its airspace as a battleground. Though the battle resulted in victory for the Resistance, the city was decimated. After about two quick years of reconstruction, the city was not only rebuilt, but also expanded. Tian Debal is the largest community in the game, and is the capital of the most powerful nation of Cishere, as well as the first to sever ties with the Holy Legion. It is also the oldest city in Cishere. Despite its ties to religion and tradition, Tian Debal is a technologically advanced city, using electric-powered vehicles, gondolas, and airships, as well as other appliances. However, its technology is second to Ir Nagus. History Tian Debal was the result of two city-states joining in the year 1367. The city-states Tian and Debale were at war with one another since the end of the Kamibane War, and casulties were climbing. After years of violence, in 1366, Gusorro Vakellogos, the leader and priest of Tian went to Debale to make negotiations with Malseu Clezasch, the general of the Debale army and acting leader of the city since its former leader's death. They eventually created the Tian-Debal pact, stating that the two cities would merge into one and Vakellogos would become its leader while Clazasch would be the head general of its army. It also rename the city Tian Debal, to create the feeling of two halves now a whole. This union of military and religion sparks an idea in Clezasch's mind. 8 years after Tian Debal's merger, the Holy Legion of Cishere is created and Clezasch is made its first Grand Lord. In 1410, 43 years after Tian Debal's birth, the city is a huge success and its is growing into a world power. Tian Debal's military (then the Holy Legion) goes on several peaceful conquests, going all over a 1.6 million square mile radius, and having people want to join the city's alliance. Not wanting to create a supermetropolis, the second Grand Lord and the third leader of the city soon created the Veinseis Doctorate. This written plan immediately helps the two write a border for this new territory; making it the Kingdom-Republic of Veinsies. However shortly after, in 1416, the kingdom-republic of Nucarrio waged war on Veinseis and Tian Debal. A series of wars with various lengths which spanned more than 100 years, tore the two nations into debris and both the Veinseis capital of Tian Debal and the former Nucarrio capital of Glensing was demolished. However, Veinseis claimed a final victory in 1524, and Tian Debal was rebuilt. Nucarrio would remain with a true capital city for 233 years. During the 1600s, Tian Debal went through some changes. While, the leader or High Priest or Priestess would remain the same as it was before, the city would have its own military as well as the nation. The Holy Legion soon became a continent-wide protection organization after defending the Nucarrian people from bane, who were still in a state of heavy reconstruction. The city would become the Holy Legion's base of operations. Tian Debal soon became the staging ground for many diplomatic ties, as well as the Cishere-Agrehan trading and government pact of 1653. In the early to mid-1700s, the city reached a state of enlightenment and art as the Cisherian Renassaince began. The city grew in power thanks to its government, faith in religion, and the Holy Legion's status as a derived world power. Tian Debal soon became the largest and most powerful city in all of Cishere. This status made the smaller and weaker nations of Cishere wary, especially a rival Nucarrio. However, Tian Debal's representives told the continent that Veinsies would not attack unless provoked. However around 1800, the city started to experience a state of dispair. First, a gas main in Old Tian Debal ruptured and exploded in 1797, killing more than 500 residents. The people started to attack the Public Safety and Maitenence organization, saying that the workers were doing subpar jobs. Then, a raid on a nearby Nucarrian village by enraged soldiers brought Veinsies and Nucarrio to the brink of war. The worst was yet to come however. In 1803, the newly appointed Grand Lord Siverro Weinseiess found out the magical properties of banesblood and led on a Holy Legion attack of multitudes of bane. While this would've been great to the people, he soon conducted experiments on people all over Cishere with the banesblood, attempting to create super-Knights. This was a tremendous failure however, as this only created wild and unnaturally powerful demibane that had to be killed. The people of Cishere blamed the incident on Tian Debal's allowance to let the Holy Legion and the Grand Lord do what they pleased. When the High Priest demanded to bring an end to the problem, the Grand Lord attacks and nearly kills him. However, Weinseiess is challenged for right of Grand Lord and is defeated by Rodrian Slevekar, a S-Ranked Saint General.